


Chocolate pralines

by fuchsverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Dork Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dorks in Love?, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bad at feelings, boyslove, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Chocolate pralines are great, right? [UshiTen I Double-Drabble]
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	Chocolate pralines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schokopralinen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013926) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> Just a little drabble, hope you enjoy it.  
> I would like to write more in the Haikyuu fandom, but I have to take things one step at a time. Need to warm up, haha.
> 
> It was first written in German, which is why there are few more words in English than the 200. Sorry ~

**Chocolate pralines**

Tendou checked out his best friend, who was reading a sports journal, but now seemed to be studying an advertisement. Almost skeptically, he turned the magazine around.  
„Anything interesting?“ - „The chocolate is in the shape of a heart.“  
With big eyes, the miracle boy looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
„Valentine’s Day is coming up,“ the redhead grinned, always fascinated by the way Ushijima was taken in by all sorts of things, „I thought you didn’t care about that?“   
Wakatoshi had never accepted a Valentine’s Day gift before.  
„Hmm,“ again he glanced at his teammate, who stared back bluntly.  
„Well, if it bothers you so much,“ Tendou grinned mischievously, „I can give you my heart, if you like.“  
„No,“ without hesitation the answer had come and Satori blinked in irritation.  
„What, Wakatoshi-kun, I just offered you my heart and you don’t want it?“ he clutched his chest melodramatically.   
„You have to keep it,“ Ushijima turned back to the advertisement, „Your heart has to stay _in there_ or I won’t be able to play volleyball with you anymore.“  
„Oh Wakatoshi-kun,“ Tendou sighed softly.  
How was it possible for someone their age to say something so strange, even unintentionally cheesy?   
„It’s a metaphor, Wakato-“ - „But you could give me chocolate.“

.


End file.
